When Winchesters meet the Avengers
by ninapixie
Summary: Loki is mysteriously back on Earth and is last known to be in LA. While Sam pursuades Dean into checking out a man who pronounced himself a God, Nick Fury tells Stark to bring him Loki until he somehow contacts Asgard and finds out what happened on the other side of the Universe. [involves special guests] ;)
1. Chapter 1

_Rufus' cabin, Montana_

„Hey Dean!" Sam shouted from the kitchen while checking out news on his laptop at the table „I think I found us a new case."

Dean wearily sighed, rolled out of his bed and walked in a kitchen like a zombie. He leaned on a wodden table and looked at Sam with bitter in his barely open eyes.

„Talk to me Sammy."

„In LA this guy appeared out of nowhere at some high class party and he threatened to kill everyone if they don't kneel to him." Sam shortened the article with a confusion in his voice.

„What is that? Hollywood diva gone wild?" Dean raised his voice and got seriously mad for being woken up for something stupid. He walked up to the fridge and grabbed himself a can of beer „Why would we deal with something like that?"

„Dean. Just listen to me." Sam waited for his brother to sit next to him. „He then said he was god of mischief Loki. So I searched a bit and found out that Loki really is a Nordian god and he's practically like a joker. Oh, and he's a brother of Thor."

„Dude with the hammer." Dean nodded his head and took a sip out of a can.

„Right. I also found out that he appeared in Germany about a year ago and he also wanted people to kneel and he actually killed few of them. Some people said he simply vanished but few also said stuff and nonsence like he was abducted by aliens or that he was just a part of a masquerade group who later picked him up."

„Sammy, in our job, there is no such thing as 'nonsence'." Dean smiled at him „Well I agree with you. That Loki dude should definitely be checked out. But not now." He yawned „Tomorrow, after I sleep for ten more hours." Dean idly stood up and crawled back to his bed.

„I really think this could be something interesting." Sam couldn't hold it up and shoked Dean from his sleep one more time. When he was in college he was interested in Nordian culture and religion.

This time Dean just loudly squealed and Sammy finally turned the laptop off. He comfortably laid in his bed and fallen asleep after few nights staying awake.

_Stark Tower, New York City_

„What do you mean 'he came back'?! He can't be back, his face was all locked up and everything!" Tony was yelling at Fury while looking at him on a large screen in his workshop.

Stark tower was still under construction after what happened a year ago. He also wanted to upgrade technology and improve the security system. It seemed like everything was going well until Fury called.

„My baby is, as you can see, as god as new and I'm not gonna let that freak show destory it all over again."

„Stark, it's not like I'm asking you to bring him home, I want you to bring him to me to SHIELD's Helicarrier." Fury was clearly upset by what happened.

„I thought that thing was for junk yard."

„Well it isn't. Stark, listen to me. Loki was located somewhere in LA and you are the only one who can bring him to me. I'm currently working on contacting Asgard. I wanna know what the hell happened over there."

„When you do so, say hi to Blondie." Tony remembered Thor and their little quarrels and couldn't help but smile „Okay, I will bring you your rock legend as soon as I'm over with upgrading Mark VII."

„I need you on this now." Fury desperately continued.

„Well I can't fly to LA and bring you Loki with my bare hands, right? I just need few more hours and I'll be on my way."

„Good."

„Jarvis, show me the inside of the left arm." Tony was interestingly observing his Mark VII armour on a screen where was Fury few seconds ago.

„What are you planning sir?"

„If I want to get this bastard again with no hassle, I'm gonna need something new. Something sofisticated and, much simple."

_Somewhere near Los Angeles_

„I knew this was a bad idea! I knew it!" Dean was repetedly shouting at Sam „We shoud've just continue with opening the gates of hell, but no, you had to bring us here to get rid of a god!"

Boys were both leaned on Impala as day turned into night. Instead of being happy like the rest of the world would be if they were in LA, Sam and Dean were disappointed. They were looking all over the town for Loki but couldn't find a clue abut him. It's like he has never existed.

„So what Dean? I was wrong. Do you really have to give me the 'you knew it' treatment. It's not like everything goes easy for you too, you know." Sam tried to defend himself but he knew very well that he made a mistake.

„Now what does that supposed to mean?"

„That nobody's perfect. Maybe this was a sign that we need a break. M-maybe God wanted us to go on a beach, take a dip, enjoy the sun, get some tan."

„I thought you had a break when I was rotting in Purgatory. I think you had a nice break, Sammy."

„You don't need to bring that up everytime we get into a fight."

„If you haven't noticed we have fights quite often lately. Too much if you ask me."

They spent next few minutes quietly while drinking beer. Not much was going on their minds. Sam was thinking about seriously taking a dip in a Pacific ocean but Dean couldn't help but thing about his bed back in Montana. They would probably sat down in Impala and drove back to Rufus' cabin if a noise from the sky didn't disturb them.

„Sir, you do realise this suite will stop recieving power from the chestplate within few moments?"

„I know Jarvis, just try to give me few moments more to land somewhere." Tony nervously said while looking all around him.

He was flying above the LA area for minutes now, trying to find out where to land. He didn't have time to get to his house in Malibu so he decided to land in a nearby forest. He would then take a cab and get home to take another suite. When he was trying to upgrade Mark VII, although he did what he was aiming for, he reduced the availability of energy from chestplate. He barely made it to LA.

The second he thought he found the right place, his armour started opening itself and he started falling. He couldn't hold back loud screaming as he felt, but not on the ground. On something much more valuable. At least for Dean.

Tony landed directly on top of the Impala and crashed it completely. Sam noticed him falling down and removed Dean from his car right on time. It took him a few seconds to realise what has happened.

„What the hell?!" Dean looked at his destroyed car with horror in his eyes „No, no, no baby, no!" He came closer but hold still as he saw something was moving on top of his beloved pet.

„That was nasty." Tony murmured while trying to get out of the car and Mark VII.

„I'm seriously confused right now." Sam commented as he didn't know should he look at terryfied Dean of a metal man on their car.

„Oh God." Tony whined as he saw Sam and Dean looking at him „I'm sorry, I'm gonna pay for that. Actually I'm gonna fix it myself just get me out of here."

„Wait a minute. I know who you are!" Sam shouted with surprise „Tony Stark! What do they call you? Iron man! Yeah, Iron man."

„Iron man?" Dean fearfully looked at him „Iron man just destroyed my baby!"

„Oh crap, don't tell me you're emotionally tied to this car." Tony said as he stretched out his hands so they can pull him out.

„He is." Sam jumped in when he realised Dean won't be able to talk for awhile „But you said you can fix it, right?"

„Yeah, can you just..."

„Of course we can, Dean come on!"

Dean was completely shocked but still decided to help Tony get out of his Impala. He couldn't even speak. After all this time, all those repairment around his baby, it get's crashed. Again.

After Tony finally got up, Mark VII completely removed itself from his body and turned into a small iron case.

„Didn't had energy to land, but you could wrap yourself up, huh?" Tony ironically said to his metal suit.

„Uhm, it's an honor to meet you, Mr Stark." Sam shaked his hand with Tony.

„Thank you." He smiled at him and then turned to Dean „And thank you for not furiously killing me because of all this."

„I'm almost there." Dean took his hand and squeezed it as hard as he could „You smashed my car."

„As I already said, I apologize for that." Tony barely pulled out his hand from Dean's grip „But I can fix it. Though I don't know why would you still want to have this piece of... Car. Is that Impala '67?"


	2. Chapter 2

„Yes, as a matter a fact it is." Dean said with a sad look in his eyes.

„Built date April 24th, engine V8 327 4 Barrel with 3 speeds and Chevrolet company made about 400 of them. See, I can get you a car that's worth a million of yours for free." Tony recitated and showed his knowledge about cars and he really wanted to give them one of his cars.

„No thanks." Dean said with no hussle „But you said you can fix it."

„Wow, you're really persistent. Are you in hurry?"

„We thought we are, but it ended up quite the opposite." Sam said as he remembered why are they in LA.

„You see, I kinda am. In a huge hurry. It's kinda related with what has happened last year in New York."

„Yeah, alien invasion. But you crashed my baby. You're gonna fix it." Dean got into Tony's face but Sam holded him.

„Oh God." Tony struggled and thought for a bit „You look like two decent men. Let's do it this way then. You guys stay at my place in Malibu untill I finish my job, and then I fix your car and you happily go home." He said with a sparkle in his eyes „You can eat and drink all what you want and Jarvis will let you know where can you go and where you can't." Tony just couldn't wait to get rid of them.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks as they were seriously interested in this proposition. Both of them knew they had some free time since their case didn't work out. Tony Stark was also the best person who could ever destroy their car since they knew he is a normal person. Most of the time.

„What's a 'Jarvis'?" Dean asked as Tony curiously looked at him.

„It's a deal." Sam stated.

„Great, I'm just gonna call my friend Hogan and he'll pick us up."

Tony took out a cell phone he designed by himself and both Sam and Dean interestingly stared at a little, transparent, glowing device.

„iPhones and iPads are awesome but this... This is something." Dean said with a wide smile on his face.

Sam could tell he wasn't himself in the last few minutes. He also knew why Dean was so bonded with the car. It was, after all, a gift from their father, but the Impala suffered and went through too much. Even he thought a new car would be great for them. Especially a car from Stark Industries.

Half an hour later Hogan came with his car and a wrecker. After they attached Impala to the tow truck, everybody seated in Hogan's black Audi. He didn't ask any questions but the boys did look suspicious to him. He constantly kept an eye on them through the rearview mirror. To break the awkward silence, Tony decided to find out more about his fellow travelers.

„So what brings you to LA? Business or pleasure?" He interestingly turned to them.

As Dean said pleasure, Sam said business and they were again in another awkward silence.

„Just to let you know." Tony started again „I have nothing against the same sex relationships and allowing gay marriages. As a matter a fact I myself have celebrity friend who is gay. You wouldn't believe who he actually is."

„No, no, no." Dean desperately said and laughed.

„We're not..." Sam choked „We're just brothers. We're not together."

„Damn." Stark said to himself „I knew it! You did look very straight to me but I didn't wanna take any risks." Hogan laughed at Tony and everybody glanced at him „So why are you guys here?"

„Uhmm, we came here to find this guy, but it turned out he wasn't even here." Sam said and looked at his brother.

„Say the name. I know a lot of people, isn't that right Hogan?"

„Of course you do, boss."

„Oh trust me, you don't know this one."

„Yeah, he's not from... Around here." Dean added.

„Well as a matter a fact I even know some folks that aren't from around this par of the Universe, so." Tony and Hogan laughed as they exchanged looks.

„That has to do something with the New York situation, right?" Sam asked.

„While we're at it..." Dean interrupted „You've gotta mention me to that hot chick in black." He smiled to himself.

„Yeah, I will. And it is involved with the New York situation. You know that big, muscular blondie with a hammer. Thor?" Tony continued to answer on Sam's question „Well, he and his brother Loki are from a completely another side of the Universe. They're some kind of Gods over there. Loki was actually the bad guy who brought those aliens here. Son of a bitch."

As he said that, smiles on Sam and Dean's faces were immediately gone. They both looked at eachother with confusion and stared back at Stark.

„Anyways, try me." He dared them.

„Dorcas Moonwood?" Dean insantly made up the most ridiculous name and even Sam looked at him with surprise.

„Seriously?" Tony barely said through his laugh and Hogan's loud croacking „No offence, but really?"

„He's ashamed of his name, but Dorcas really is a good man." Sam helped Dean out and exclaimed the name.

„Well no, I don't know anyone named Dorcas Moonwood. But here's one good news. We're at home."

For a moment, boys forgot about the insane situation they've gotten themselves into and looked at Stark's amazing house on a cliffside in Malibu. They have only seen it on TV or magazines and it was pretty special. But seeing it in person is seriously spectacular.

„Okay Hogan, you can show the wrecker driver where to put their car. I'm gonna show them the house and leave to... Well, you know." Tony said to his friend and went inside of the house with Sam and Dean.

They had to admit, the inside of the house was even better.

„This is like living the dream." Dean whispered.

„Well, you're gonna live it until I get back. Don't forget the deal, gentlemen." Tony said as he put down his armour suitcase next to the entrance „Thank you for bailing on me back there, Jarvis."

„Sir, I am terribly sorry but I have warned you on time." It resounded through the whole house and, as Dean cowardly jumped, Sam turned around himself to find out where the voice is coming from „Good evening, gentleman." Jarvis decently greeted them.

„Jarvis is my 'computer butler'." Tony explained and showed quotation marks with his hands „You have the food in the kitchen." He pointed at the left side of the house „And you can sleep and watch TV over there." This time he pointed at the right side of the house „If you really want to check out suits, do it but don't touch. You can come now with me, I need to get another suit on."

The boys followed him to a spacious room with 8 different armour suits. Tony picked the red and gold one, but slightly different than the one he had earlier that day. Sam and Dean watched the whole process of putting it on and were left astonished.

„If everything goes the way I planned, I will be back by morning. Until then, make yourself at home."

As Stark flew away from the terrace, Dean started shouting at Sam.

„I can't believe it! I can't believe it! Crushing my car is one thing, but that a person who crushed it is the same one who put that damn Loki guy back at his place, which is by the way on the other side of the Universe, is absolutely insane!" he started panicking.

„I know, right? What are the odds!" Sam said and approached the armours.

„How can you be so calm? Sammy, that Loki almost destroyed the whole damn planet last time he was here but now he's back and we're here stuck in a house of the richest man in the world!"

„Can you stop screaming? Maybe he knows what happened and maybe that's the reason why he had to lave so urgently. Just calm down, it's not like he's gonna start the invasion all over again." Sam gently touched the metal hand of the silver armour suit.

„Oh shit." Dean whispered and covered his mouth.

„What now?" Sam indifferently turned to his brother.

„Jarvis... He can hear us." He whispered again „Let's just act normal."

„That's what I was aiming, Dean." Sam turned back to the armour.

„Hey Hogan, I'm gonna find Loki." Tony called his friend from his suit.

„Okay boss. Do you want me to keep an eye on those two? I know you're used to letting strangers in your house, but you smashed their car and picked them off the road. Don't you think they'll want some kind a revenge like stealing your stuff or something?" Hogan answered from Stark's garage where he left the Impala.

„Ahh Hogie, you always think of the worst. But you're right. You should stay and watch them. From the workshop, acutally. There's an entrance from the garage and when Jarvis asks, just tell him that I allowed you. There you have screens of all the surveillance cameras in the house."

„All right." Hogan turned around and saw the entrance to the workshop „Oh and Tony? Let me know when you get the bastard."

„I will."


	3. Chapter 3

Loki went to an old, abadoned factory near LA, dressed as an ordinary person. He was impatiently walking around the building, waiting for a man with whom he made a deal with. As he started to suspect in the mans arrival, an unfamiliar voice spoke to him from behind.

„Well, well, well..." Crowley appeared from nowhere „You must be the famous Loki. You made a lot of mess last year, you know."

„Ah, the king of Hell. You've made a quite disorder on Earth yourself." Loki approached him.

„I know. But somehow you've decided to come here and take over my job. That I didn't enjoy, though it was wonderful watching one of the biggest cities burning. Still, don't you have your own people to torture?"

„Humans, need to be ruled. They've forgotten what it means to be submissive and obedient to a stroger force. To ones like you and me. Which brings me to my question... What was on your mind?"

„I can see that we both have the same purpose. So why don't we make an alliance and try once again, together?" Crowley started revealing his plan „I'm already close to opening gates from Hell, and once I do that, I'm gonna need an extra help."

„Why would I help you?" Loki suspiciously looked at Crowley.

„Because, as you said yorself, you want humans to be ruled and I surely believe you can't do that all of the time. When you're not here, I will be. We can rule them together. All I need is your agreement."

Loki knew he couldn't refuse Crowley's suggestion but he also knew he is a shifty demon who could always lie to him. Still, his desire to learn humans where is their place was bigger than anything.

„I agree." He said and stretched out his hand to Crowley.

„And I don't." Stark landed on the ground next to Loki and Crowley.

„Why am I not surprised you are here?" Loki turned to Stark.

„All I know is that you're not supposed to be on Earth, rock star. It's time to go home."

„Oh, I'm not so sure about it." Loki mockingly said.

„Look, whatever your plan is, it won't work. People would think that you've learned your lesson from the last time." As Stark approached to them, Crowley interrupted their conversation.

„I apologize for disturbing your little quarrel, but we are in the middle of an agreement. Mr Stark, it will be much easier if you go away right now."

„Oh really?" Stark interestingly looked at Crowley and laughed at him „I don't know what Loki told you, but you should go home and forget all about it. Before you get hurt."

„Things are going to change around here." As Crowley spoke, Loki started smiling „And you won't be able to save the world again, Iron man."

„I don't have time for this." Stark menacingly pointed his finger towards Crowley.

Crowley then sighed and took a long look at Stark's chestplate. Tony confusedly looked at him and started to suspect the he is a normal person. Next thing he knew, he couldn't move in his armour anymore. He looked down at his chestplate and it wasn't glowing anymore.

„Oh boy." He said to himself and fall backwards as he couldnt' hold up the suite by himself.

„You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment." Loki stood above Stark who was trying to get out of his suit, but unsuccessfully „Where's your Hulk now?"

„I'm actually disappointed, Mr Stark. Few years ago you were the one who was encouraging the war between nations and I liked that. But then a spark of humanity changed you." Crowley approached him.

„Who are you?" Tony stammered.

„I'm your biggest nightmare. I'm the king of Hell."

_Malibu, Los Angeles_

„I'm actually confused." Dean commented on a whole situation while eating pizza their ordered „Why would Loki come back if he did't succed last time?"

„He found a new alien army?" Sam said and took a sip of beer.

„More powerful than those floating worms? I doubt it."

„Yeah, maybe he didn't want to risk again. Then it must be something on Earth. I can't think of another reason."

„Wait a second." Dean got an idea „It could be possible that he made a deal with someone from Earth. Someone powerful who also wants to rule the world. Someone like..."

„Crowley?" Sam finished Dean's line with disbelief „He could be with him right now and Stark went to find Loki."

„Oh, this can't be good." Dean started squirming in his sofa.

„Do you think Stark can get away from Crowley? I mean, he doesn't even know demons exist."

„We've gotta do something." Dean throwed his slice back in a pizza delivery box.

„Dean, Impala is completely destoryed. We can't even open the doors and it has a giant whole on the roof. And we don't even know where they are."

„Dammit. I know." Dean nervously got up and started walking around Starks house „Wait a second. Uhmm, Jarvis?"

„Yes sir?" 'butler' immediately answered.

„Can you call your boss? We believe he could be in kind of a trouble." He winked at Sam who rolled his eyes.

„He isn't answering, sir." Jarvis said few moments later „It appears the armour he is wearing is not functioning at all."

Dean and Sam worriedly exchanged their looks.

„That doesn't sound good. We should do something. We should call that friend of his. Hogan!" Sam said.

„And say what, that his boss got captured by a demon who's the king of Hell? He won't believe us." Dean thought for a moment „We have to get to the garage." He concluded.

„I thought we stated the fact that Impala currently isn't for using."

„Oh, I've got something else in my mind." Dean noticed spiral stairs that hopefully led to a garage „Let's go."

As they walked down the stairs, they found themselves in a hallway which was separated from Stark's workshop with a transperent wall with doors that had some kind of device instead of a usual doorknob. Dean was hoping it could lead to garage and since it was an emergency, he concluded that Tony wont be mad if he breaks something, in order to save him. He grabbed a fire extinguisher attached to the wall and broke the glass with it.

The moment they went inside of Stark's workshop, Hogan appeared out of nowhere.

„Aha! I knew you two will try something while Tony was gone."

„You don't understand!" Dean shouted „He could be in a serious trouble."

„Oh yeah, what kind of trouble?"

„We won't lie to you." Sam thought they could pass with the true situation „There is a huge possibillty that Stark could be captured by a demon with whom Loki probably made a deal with."

„How do you know about Loki?" Hogan confusedly looked at both of them „No, I don't believe you!"

As soon as he finished his line, Dean splashed him with the fire extinguisher that was still in his hands. As Hogan dropped on the floor, covered in foam, the boys sprinted to another door. Luckily for them, behind those was the garage. Garage full of million dollar cars and their destroyed Impala.

„I can't even look at her." Dean sadly said while he closed the doors behind him.

„What did you have in plan, then?" Sam asked while gazing at other cars.

„Acura." Dean said and looked at a beautiful dark-red car without plates, placed in the middle of the garage.


	4. Chapter 4

[I want to apologize for not posting for almost 5 months and I'll understand if someone's angry. This school year was, and still is, the rough one and I just couldn't find time for all of mine fanfics. Also, y'know how tough it is to leave new fanfic ideas at the side until you finish the old ones. This springbreak saved me! I hope you enjoy this chapter.]

„I'm interested in one thing the most." Stark began a conversation with Loki after he woke up, tied up to a chair in the middle of an old factory „How the hell did you get back on Earth? I thought you'll be in some kind of prison, back on your planet."

„I was in a prison. Destined to failure and eternal shame. But in one moment I woke up here on Earth and decided to take advantage of it." Loki was looking after Stark while Crowley was doing his own business „After few days I've met Crowley. I knew immediately who he was, and we kind of made a promise to each other."

„Cute. You do realize you're back at the beginning. I've already told you that you can't just simply come here and rule the world. People will sound of... They will complain and go against you instantly."

„Oh, but you're wrong this time. Tell me, where are you friends, except Thor of course. Where is the rest of the glorious Avengers?" Loki started provoking.

„All around the world, I guess." Stark whispered with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

„Sad, isn't it? After all you've been through, you find yourself in trouble and there's no one who can help you. Who can save you. Think about it while you wait for the world you know to end." Loki said and disappeared, leaving Stark alone in a spacious, smelly room in an abandoned factory.

_Somewhere in LA_

„This is your worst idea yet!" Sam was barely keeping himself from bumping his head on the roof of the Acura as he shouted between the lines of _It's my life_ that Dean was playing on the radio.

„I thought that, according to you, making a deal with a demon was my all time climax, Sam." Dean laughed and shouted back at him.

„At least just turn down the music." He relaxed for a second but in that moment Dean drove over a speed bump.

„Oh crap!" Dean laughed again „Okay, okay, I'll turn the music down."

„Oh no, you're gonna slow down too because of this! I'm not risking a possible concussion just so you can enjoy driving this wreck!"

„Think about it, Sammy!" Dean impatiently said to his brother, avoiding his last comment „Where could they be?"

„I don't know, Dean. You know we've had encounters with Crowley at abandoned AND crowded places. They could be anywhere."

The boys were unsuccessfully driving around the LA area for two hours, in search for Stark. They knew Hogan probably sent someone to find them so they kept away from Malibu area and tried not to be noticed, but it was hard since they were driving in Stark's official car Acura. That was the only bad thing about the car. It attracts too much attention.

Suddenly, Dean noticed a weird red button flashing next to the velocimeter.

„Sammy... What is this? I don't think we're out of gas." He worriedly said.

„I'm not sure it's a low gas warning. I don't even think this car runs on gas. What does it say under the button?"

„Car tracking." Dean stuttered while reading small letters „What is that supposed to mean?"

„It means that someone who has the access to Stark's house in Malibu is currently tracking down Acura's whereabouts." Jarvis suddenly pealed.

„Holy shit, this Jarvis is everywhere! Why are you everywhere?" Dean suprisingly said.

„This is not good. They can probably find us right now, Dean. We should park the car somewhere and leave."

„Or, we could find the most likely location of Crowley, Loki and Stark and lead whoever is searching for us, over there. We could always use more pairs of hands."

„That depends on whether they will believe us or no." Sam added.

„Hey Jarvis..." Dean talked to the car „Can you name any abandoned places here in LA?"

„There are many of them. Should the area around it be deserted also?"

„Yeah, I guess."

„There is an old food factory, 5 miles away from your current location, surrounded by woods. Would you like me to give you the directions?"

„Yes I would, Jarvis." Dean said with delight and smiled to his brother.

_Malibu_

„As I said ten times before, they were talking about some damn demons! And somehow they knew Stark was going after Loki, but he didn't tell 'em anything. Not as far as I know." Hogan was mumbling while cleaning himself.

„Are you sure this is their exact location?" Steve Rogers turned to him while looking at a big monitor.

„Yes. Jarvis always tracks everything Tony owns. Never enough precautions."

„Well then we should stop wasting our time. If I'm not back in an hour, call the police and give them the location." Rogers moved towards the exit of Stark's house „Just... Don't tell them about the demons. They probably ain't gonna believe in it." he smiled, winked at him and left the house.

„Yeah, no shit." Hogan said to himself and went to the kitchen to grab himself a beer.

It was too much action for him in one day but Hogan knew it would be too much to ask for at least one hour of sleep. Since the day started terrible, it'll probably end up with another possible apocalypse or alien invasion.

„Mr Stark has an incoming call, Mr Hogan." Jarvis sounded of and made Hogan twitch while he was sipping his beer.

„Whoever it is, say he's not home."

„Sir, it's Miss Romanoff."

„Oh this day couldn't get any better." he said as he thrown an empty can of beer in the trash „Put her on."


End file.
